


Just a Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Heartbreak [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was so mad because it wasn't real, but at the same time, it was just a dream.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Heartbreak [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886662
Kudos: 16





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a week. I'll try not to let that happen too much. Well I hope you enjoy! :)

It was night at Marceline's house where Bubblegum could be found. In Marceline's bed making out with her. In the bedroom Marceline pushed Bubblegum down on the bed and started to kiss down to her neck where she started to leave love marks here and there. When she got bored of that she went and started to pull off Bubblegum's Pink hoodie and shirt. To only rip her bra from her. After that to shut Bubblegum up from complaining she started to suck on her left breast, while playing with her right nipple emitting a moan from her. After sucking on her left breast she then moved to the other breast to suck on that one. When she was done with her breasts she started to move downward kissing her chest, and bellybutton. When she got to her shorts. She pulled them off and then slowly teasing Bubblegum pulled Bubblegum's panties off. When those were out of the way she started to slowly lick her folds. Getting a few small moans and groans of pleasure from her. She then started to kiss her pussy. Licking her clit slowly. She after slowly to not hurt her started to shove two of her fingers in her pumping in and of out her at a quick pace. Pulling more moans from her. After a bit she felt Bubblegum's pussy clinch around her fingers and cum. When she was done cumming she slowly started to lick her clean. 

For when she was done Bubblegum then Flipped her over and got on top of her kissing her on the mouth to see how she tasted. When she was done kissing Marceline soundly on the mouth she then proceeded to pull off Marceline's no smoke shirt and her bra. When both items were out of the way she latched on to one of her breasts getting from moans from Marceline. She then when and started to kiss her way down to her pants to pull them off too, along with her panties. After she slowly kissed her pussy, licking her folds and clit getting groans of pleasure from above her. Then she quickly to catch Marceline off guard without warning shoved two fingers into her at a fast pace. Quickly Marceline was pushed over the edge with waves of pleasure. When she came down from her high, Bubblegum was licking her clean and when she was done Marceline pulled her into a kiss. For Bubblegum to disappear. 

And that was when she woke up in a gasp in her bed alone. After finally gaining her bearings she felt her underwear fully soaked and that was when she realized that she had a wet dream. she was so mad because it wasn't real, but at the same time, it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again well I hoped you enjoyed because if you haven't noticed by now in the warnings or such it was my first time writing a girl on girl sex scene. Well I hoped it was ok. - Kent


End file.
